REHAB CAMP NDATC
by CatDevilAsian
Summary: So 6 girls are sent to NDATC so they will be reformed into "Good girls" but they aren't going down without a fight!But things aren't going acording to plans.They caught the eyes of the boys in a group called the Akatsuki.Let just say the place gotto them
1. Chapter 1

Ginger- orange straight hair that goes down to her shoulder blades,green eyes, freckles, 16, leader/sadist/planner of the group.

Rayne- sky blue/aqua tease hair that goes down to shoulder blade, gray eyes, fangs, 15, funny/psycho always had Elmo with her (Evil Laughing Maniac Obsession) chainsaw, Asian

Raven-messy jet black hair boy short in the back and longer in the front, black eyes, 15, Rayne is her twin, smart one, always is on the laptop, txting on the phone, building stuff, or watching TV,Asian

Alex-boy short brown hair, orange eyes, has gun collection, 15, torturing one, gets into fights a lot

Chica- long wavy brown hair that goes down to her ass, brown eyes, ex-drug dealer, 17, money maker and money care taker, Mexican

Sam- long curly blond hair in pigtails, light blue eyes, 14, boom expert/ bomb maker, orphan, Jew

(Raven's P.O.V.)

I was on my laptop when all of a sudden my parents (with stick shoved up their asses) burst into my room. I looked up for a second then back at my laptop screen.

"What the Hell is this?!" my mom shouted throwing a steak knife onto my bed.

"Hm," I said. _(Translation: a steak?)_

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice young lady!" shouted my mom. I mentally kicked myself for forgetting my prized possession in my cut up skinny jeans.

"Rayne don't think we forgot. Get in here right now little missy!" my dad pushed her onto the floor in my room.

"Explain to me why you have a stupid chainsaw in your room!" my dad shouted. My sister bared her teeth and growled. No one and I mean no one messes with my sister's Elmo...heck even I am too afraid to even think about it!

"His name is Elmo and he's not stupid,"I mumbled resting my cheek on my hand.

"When did this happened? Where did we go wrong?! Did we raised you to be perfect children? Now look at you two! One'san emo and the other is a freak!" my mom cried out sobbing into my dad's chest. A vein was throbbing on my forehead when she called me emo.

"Look what you two done! You should feel ashamed of yourselves! It's finally You two are going to Rehab Camp!"my dad shouted patting my mom on the back. I froze the whole world froze and for once I stopped typing looked up and my dad flinched in fear when he saw my evil glare.

"Hell. No... No. One. Is. Taking. My. Laptop/TV. From. ME!" I said in a venomous voice.

(Rayne's P.O.V.)

The whole world froze right when my dad said,"_You two are going to Rehab Camp!" _But the world didn't froze for me because of the shock but the shock for my sister. I looked over at her and if looks could kill I would have been dead before I even looked at her. You see technology is basically my sister's life and if you try to take it from her like this one boy when we were 5, well let's just say my sister pulled her laptop back so hard the boy's arms tore off and blood was gushing everywhere. I maybe dumb but even I know not to mess with my sister and her technology.

I hugged Elmo closed to my body and prayed in a whisper, "Elmo save me!"

(Chica's P.O.V.)

_'Oh man, oh man, oh man! Gotta get out of here! Gotta get somewhere safe before it's too late! Alex's room! Perfect! He'll never find me there,' _I thought jumping for the door.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

"Alex help me!" Chica my adopted sister hissed running into my room and slamming the door shut.

"What happened?" I said unfazzlied looking through a gun magazine.

"Dad found the leftover stash of drugs I hid!" she looked around the room like a trapped mice.

"He what?! Aw fuck he's gonna kill us!" I shouted pulling my hair.

"Chica! I know you're in there open the door or I'll break it down!" my dad shouted and kicked down the door. You see my dad is a police man and were are you say juvenile delinquents. Yeah not the smartest thing for a teen to do behind their parents' back.

"What-" he started and looked at me. I gulped you see I am not a coward and almost nothing scaredme. I even messed with Rayne and Raven's stuff every once in awhile. You can say I got a death wish but when your bored your bored right? Wrong! When I'm bored I find a way to entertain myself. So anyway the only thing that scares me in this universe is my dad.

"Alex why do you have a gun next to you?" my dad loomed over me and I lfelt like I shrank into a mouse. Chica looked at me and rolled her eyes.

_'Can't believe you left a gun on your bed in plain sigh,'_ she thought.

I glared at her and though, _'Yeah saids the one who still has drug and isn't a drug dealer anymore!'_

_'Hey! You can still sell those for money! they aren't 100% fresh but still good,' _she snapped at me. And yes all you dumbasses who are presently thinking/asking are they talking to each other in their minds?

"I really don't want to do this but pack your bags and starting tomorrow at 2AM you two are going to Rehab Camp," my dad sighed pinching the bridges of his nose. Our jaws dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!" we shouted in unison.

"You heard me no get to it...NOW!" he shouted.

(Giner's P.O.V.)

My phone rang and so did Sam's so we picked up and put it on speaker.

"WE ARE FORCED TO GO TO REHAB CAMP!!!!" all 4 girls shouted in chorus minus Raven who said it in a mumble.

"Let me guess you all go caught?" I smiled.

"..." was all the noise that came from the phones.

"Let me guess you want to go too?" my mom leaned into the hallway.

"Yeah sure. Without them me and Sam would be lonely," I shrugged.

"Alright I'll sign you up," my mom laughed.

"Boom boom?" Sam looked at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Sure they deserve it," I smiled slightly as Sam pulled out a bundle of firecrackers and lit them on fire making all these popping sounds. Sam is an orphan I found and ever since we met she clinged onto me like a lost dog.

"Very funny Ginger good thing our ears weren't next to the speakers," Sam said.

"Really? I thought so too!" Chica said sarcastically.

"We're taking the 2AM bus," Rayne said.

"Same her," Alex said.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Got it!" my mom shouted back.

"So any ideas Chica? Raven?" I asked leaning against the chair I was sitting in.

"We'll it's a new place so I don't got the goods on it yet but someone I know said it's been around for at least 7 years," Chica said.

"And who is this person?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"A old customer but he disappeared 5 months ago. Police are still looking for his body," Chica said in a very serious voice.

"Interesting," I said drawing my eyebrows together. I didn't like it not at all. "Raven got anything?" I asked hoping to get at least some information.

"...I can't fine...I don't know anything about it..."Raven said shocked and pissed off that she didn't know anything for the first time in her life.

"This is bad very bad," I sighed rubbing the temples of my forehead. "Raven continue researching about this so called Rehab Camp called NDATC. Everyone be on your guard I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Humph. You don't need to tell me twice. That was my legal searching now for the illegal one," Raven said cracking her knuckles.

"Raven since you're so smart why don't you ever help me with my homework?" Rayne whined.

"Shut up I'm trying to find imformation but your annoying voice is bothering me," Raven growled.

"Hey!" Rayne shouted and hanged up the phone.

"Well I'm not leaving this house until all my babies are with me," Alex said cheerfully.

"Psh! Like guns can be consider babies," Chica said.

"Saids the one who thinks money is her baby," Alex shouted back.

"HEY! MONEY BUYS HAPPINESS!" Chics screamed at Alex.

"Well just you wait one day you'll figure that out and I'm gonna rub it in your face and laugh at you!" Alex laughed evilly. I hung up and ran a hand through my hair.

"You okay?" Sam asked me.

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure," I said covering my eyes with my hands. Being unsure and not at ease was not something I ever felt so it bugged me a lot. I got out of the chair and headed to my room to pack.

* * *

oh and NDATC stands for Ninja Drafting and Training Camp...I'm telling you now because most likely I'll forget in the next chapter. So I have a different story but not this one a will update it tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

CDA: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I am sorry I lied to all of u when I said I was putting up a new story! I didn't like it so I wont put it up…anyway tell me what you think of this ch. …my bad :(

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Ginger! I can't believe you're coming with us! Raven just went along with it when mommy and daddy said she could bring anything she wants!" Rayne whined and Raven "hn" and was txting on her phone. I had a small smile on my face. Those two were so funny. Rayne would complain and try to hug Raven while Raven pushed her away and "hn". I looked at Raven's luggage with was only a rolling suitcase. (a laptop, toolbox, and a portable plasma in the suitcase)

"Don't complain Rayne you have Elmo after all," Raven mumbled not stopping or looking away from the screen. It was true I looked at Rayne and on her back was the chainsaw and nothing else.

"Sorry we're late!" Alex shouted pulling a truck the size of a small car towards us. (her gun collection in it nothing more)

"We would have been here earlier if you left your gun collection at home," Chica complain.

"Shut up! What about you? You dragged along a mini fridge and a safe!" Alex shouted and their dad shook his head in shame. Those two were always fighting and getting into trouble but the funny thing was they depended on each other for help.

"Ginger?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm alright just tense," Ginger smiled at me. And I nod.

The bus pulled up and we all got on. The bus was strangely empty and I stayed close to Ginger.

(Ginger's P.O.V.)

"Raven update," I said as I sat down on a seat.

Raven sat on the other side of the isle from me and started to say, "NDATC stands for…"

"Well? Spit it out," Chica said impatiently.

"…Ninja Drafting and Traing Camp…" she finished looking unsure of the whole thing.

"Seriously?" Sam asked and they all looked at her.

"Yeah," Raven said the corners of her lip moved up but it disappeared as fast at it came.

"This will be fun…Elmo is going to make some new friends," Rayne smiled wickedly stroking the chainsaw.

"My stress relief is going to happen a lot," Alex got an evil look in her eyes twirling a gun around her pointing finger.

"Girls nothing will happen without my approval," I said. Sam looked at me and I looked as I always did with a kind inviting smile and loving eyes like a mother but under the surface I'm the evil mastermind of the group. All the girls looked at me patiently. After awhile I sighed and closed my eyes. "They want good girls right? Well we don't break easily right girls? Let's give them a show they won't forget," I smiled.

All of them cheered and Raven put down her cell phone and looked up at the sky.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

The bus pulled to a stop and we got off.

"Sam let's make and entrance," Ginger smiled and Sam got a bundle of TNT and lit it on fire and set it by the door. I payed no attention as the gates exploded. I walk toward the door with my laptop balanced on one of my arms. Everyone was looking at us but again I wasn't paying attention. I walked passed the people without bumping into them. When I got to our metal cabin I went in and unpacked.

(Rayne's P.O.V.)

I was full of adrenaline and pulled Elmo off my back and ran into the camp like a chainsaw murderer. I was starving to hack someone and have their blood rain from the sky and the joys in my eyes were beaming. Alex was worse okay she had guns popping out of everywhere like those people in the movies and she and me were laughing like a maniac. I don't know where everyone else was but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted Elmo to make some new friends. I raised Elmo above my head and before I could bring it down on anyone I was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer 20 times, tackled to the ground and blacked out.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Okay so all I wanted to do was have a little fun but no I had to be tranquilized. And let's just say I been tranquilized before more than once and I could last up to 10 unlike Rayne who can last up to 20. Personally I was jealous but then again the girl was crazy and I was only bored. When 10 were in me I whisper, "Fuck…" And you know what? The last thing I saw was Chica selling some drugs waving and smiling at me!

'_What the fuck?' _I thought before I hit the ground.

(Chica's P.O.V.)

So I saw my sister be tranquilized and I turned back to the kid I was dealing with and got the money. So I forgot I should have helped my sister. Is that so bad? Okay it is and let's say I don't take kindly when people tackle me and my "customers" run away with** MY** money!

"Get the fuck off me you fucken mother fuckers! Before I cut off your fucken dicks and make you into the bitches you are, you God damn ass wipe! You fucken man whores! When I get free I'm gonna fucken hunt you down, kill you and make sure you fucken rot in HELL!"I shouted trying to get them off of me. You see I take my money very seriously and I don't cuss a lot hardly ever really (I know it's hard to believe when you read the last sentence) unless my money was at stake. Then someone knocked out my tooth. I went ballistic. I just had my fucken tooth knock right out of my mouth and blood was gushing out! Someone knocked me out and the last thing I though about was revenge.

(Ginger's P.O.V.)

"Hey you new here?" asked a guy with red hair and eyeliner on.

"Yeah I suppose," I smiled kindly at him.

"Drop the act I know you're not as nice as you want me to think and your friends are being taken to the nurse office," he said emotionlessly.

"Thanks, I'll be going now...what's your name?" I asked pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"...Gaara.." he said and walked away. I made my way to the nurse office and what I saw wasn't really surprising. Rayne was wearing a restraining vest and had a muzzle sleeping soundly. Alex was in cuffs chained to the wall also with a muzzle on panting heavily in her sleep. Chica for some reason strapped to a bed and blood was all over her mouth and she had a disturbed look on her face. Sam was in a metal bar cage.

"You must be Ginger the care taker coughleadercough of this group," said a blonde hair woman. "My name is Tsunade and this is my assistant Shizune."

"Hello," I said and walked over to Alex and shook her gentle. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at Chica who woke up under the intense glare. They looked at each other without making a sound and I knew they were talking to each other in their minds. I walked over to Rayne and slammed her head against the wall and she yawn tiredly eyes half opened. I walked over to the cage and said, "You can come out now." Sam smiled up at me and in a second the cage was blown up. I restrain all the girls.

"I'm hungry," Rayne complained.

"You're always are after Elmo "meets" some new friends," Raven mumbled walking in with laptop in hand.

"heh heh," Rayne laughed rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Mess hall is the biggest building can't miss it!" Shizune said cheerfully.

As we were walking out of the nurse's office Chica pointed to a guy all in black with purple face paint on and shouted, "Hey! You with the face give me my money!" The boy looked at her and shot off to the mess hall. Chica shot right after him and not turning back.

"Heh heh heh so the idiot has a death wish," Alex laughed. "I thought she said she quit being a drug dealer..."

(Raven's P.O.V.)

When we got to the mess hall I told Rayne to get me a juice box and she threw it at me.

"Who are you always txting to on your phone?" Chica asked.

"If I tell you I have to kill you," I mumbled and the knife slid out of my sleeve and into my hand and I made sure it was visible to everyone.

"Who are you always emailing on the laptop?" Alex asked me. She was probably the only human on Earth who wasn't afraid to die or get killed as long as she wasn't bored. I almost answered her when someone touched me and I turned around looking at the all emo like.

"Sorry but I dropped my fork," a guy with black hair in a ponytail and black eyes that look like the flashed red said in a monotone voice.

"Hn," I said and he looked at me questioningly.

"Hn," he said back with a very very very very very small smile. I was shocked he said "hn" and he knew how to use it unlike the dumb asses who try to flirt with me but fail miserably when I told them off. I felt my cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink and looked away back at my computer. My sister started talking I assume the guy was gone.

"MFG! I can believe he siad "hn" like he knew the language," my sister said in disgust.

"That's because he does," I mumbled and the pink in my cheeks got a little bit brighter but I was looking at the ground so no one noticed.

"No fucken way! You two should go out," Chica giggled with as odd because 1) she never giggles unless money related and 2) we never are girly girls and talk about boys,clothes, and crap.

"Shit!Tis place is getting to us!" Alex hissed running her hand through her hair.

"This isn't good," Ginger muttered into her hands.

"I can't," I said.

"Why?" all of them chorus.

"Because I'm already married," I said.

"What!" the souted in chorus again.

"I got married on Facebook," I mumbled showing them the ring on my middle finger. (for those who don't know when you get married the ring goes on your left ring finger no where else.) They all sighed in relief.

"Hey Itachi you alright buddy you seem pissed, yeah" someone said behind me.

"Hn," came the reply and my heart raced. This was bad very bad I was having this weird feeling in my chest. What is wrong with me?

"Rayne!" someone shouted and we all looked in the direction of the voice. It was a blonde spiky hair boy.

"Naruto! Is that you?" Rayne shouted and jumped onto the table and crashed into him for a hug.

"So this is the boy you got me married to on Facebook," I glared at her.

"Sorry Raven but I met Naruto when I went to get ramen one day and we talked and he was really nice so I asked him to marry you so those stalkers would quit trying to marry you on Facebook," Rayne shrank behind Naruto.

"Hn," was all I said and rolled my eyes.

"So now that those stalkers are gone you can get a divorce," she smiled and I "hn" and changed my profile. I ate the candy part of the ring and tossed the non candy part back to him.

(Itachi's P.O.V.)

The Akatsuki members were all looking at the new girls (Besides Pein and Konan who were making out somewhere) and I only had eyes for the black hair one who spoke my same language. _'This is bad the camp effects on kicking in and why do I feel all these feelings? First when I bumped into her I thought she was just a annoying brat like Deidara. Then when I looked at her and she said "hn" I was kinda happy and said "hn"involuntarily. I felt mad when she said she was married. And pissed when it was the blonde hair brat. What do I do and what are these annoying feeling and why can't I get her out of my head?' _I thought annoyed by all these feeling.

LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT THE OTHER AKATSUKI MEMBERS THOUGHTS SHALL WE? Oh and I might not do thier point of view after this so I don't want you to think the Akatsuki's P.O.V. will happen ever again so don't hold your breath.

(Deidara's P.O.V.)

It was strange I bumped into the blonde hair girl and when I was about to yell at her she looked at me and I helped her up picked up her food. I didn't know why I was being so nice or why I felt embarrass for bumping into her._ 'Damn this camp giving me all these weird emotions! I need to blow up something...that will help me feel better,'_ I thought nodding my head.

(Kisame's P.O.V.)

The blue hair girl I like her. I smiled showing all of my sharp teeth.

(Sasori's, Kakuzu's, Hidan's, Zetsu's P.O.V.)

Who? what girls? Oh you mean those girls...we'll teach them their place soon enough.

(Tobi" P.O.V.)

I love lollipops, rainbows, butterflies, candy, pretty shiny things and...

* * *

CDA: Well the feeling is called love and I'm gonna five the other's atitude's MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kisame: Help me....

Itachi:...

Hidan: how the Hell did we get into this crappy place!

Sasori: are you possibly mad?

CDA: no I'm just a Devil that's all :D Oh my gosh Deidara! hug him.

Deidara: Waht?

CDA: I didn't know we were having a talk show!

Kakuzu: we didn't either.

CDA: I remember now I kidnapped you all

Madara: Bitch

CDA: What was that? Do you want me to tell them how I caught you all? :D

All: No Devil-sama

CDA: =^w^=


End file.
